minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Buildcraft Changelog
4.0.2 *Changed: Pump will not remove water blocks if more than 9 blocks of water are available to improve performance. (CovertJaguar) *Changed: Refinery filters are now autoset by the first fluid inserted. They can be reset with wrench + shift-click. (CovertJaguar) *Changed: Power perdition on lasers halved. (CovertJaguar) *Changed: Transport pipes will not connect to sides without inventory access anymore. (ganymedes01) *Bugfix: Fix several issues related to setting doDaylightCycle=false. (Krapht) *Bugfix: Tweak to pipe rendering. (IteMeElConquistador) *Bugfix: Additional NPE check on pumps. (SandGrainOne) *Bugfix: Power tweaks. (Flow86, CovertJaguar) *Bugfix: Added flood gate recipe. (CovertJaguar) *Bugfix: Localization for assembly table. (enkunkun) *Bugfix: Minor tweaks and bugfixes to wrenches, pipe rendering, fluid icons. (CovertJaguar) *Nothing 4.0.1 *Bugfix: Fixed a critical issue with the safetime tracker. (CovertJaguar) *Bugfix: Fixed a dupe glitch in the automatic work bench. (CovertJaguar) 4.0.0 *Updated: Newer Forge, fluid system and Minecraft 1.6.2. (CovertJaguar) *Added: Lapis Transport Pipe . Can colour-mark items passing through it. (CovertJaguar) *Added: Daizuli Transport Pipe . Acts similar to an iron pipe for colour-marked transport items. (CovertJaguar) *Added: Flood Gate . A reverse pump. (CovertJaguar) *Bugfixes: Several. (Several Contributors) *API: Improved and streamlined all APIs related to pipes and pipe connections. (CovertJaguar) 3.7.2 *Added: Filtered Buffer. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=*Fusb7bEQW4 (SandGrainOne) *Changed: Added colour modifier support to facades. (CovertJaguar) *Changed: Tweaked selection box for plugs to make it easier to place plugs even on adjacent pipes. (CovertJaguar) *Bugfix: Fixed log rotation recipes for facades again. (cpw) *Bugfix: Fixed edge case where the ACT might not consider items as crafting equivalents if those were registered multiple times with the ore dictionary. 3.7.1 * Changed: Reduced oil spawns in deserts. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Fixed an issue with wooden conductive pipes. Pipes now only request when power when it is needed somewhere in the system. 3.7.0 * Added: Horizontal filler pattern. (CovertJaguar) * Added: Quartz transport and conductive pipes. Transport has half the friction of stone and won’t connect to stone or cobblestone. Conductive has 64 MJ/t capacity. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Redone mechanics for conductive pipes. No more explosions, no more power loops, no more loss over distance. Type of pipe now determines max carried power. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Buffed Automatic Crafting Table. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Support for metadata >= 16 on facade calls. (Binnie) * Changed: Multiple engines can now connect to a single wooden pipe. * Changed: Some tweaks to oils, oil biomes. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Combustion engines accept liquids via right*click. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Flatten pattern now less stupid. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Some filler changes. (immibis) * Bugfix: Mining well breaks pipes when invalidated. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Wooden pipes now render power. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Markers are now less derpy. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Fixed minor AWB gui issue. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Fixed ACT eating Minium Stones. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Fixed dupe bug. (SandGrainOne) 3.6.0 * Added: Oil biomes! Additional changes to oil generation. (CovertJaguar) * Added: Pump control list. Can be used to prohibit the pumping of specific liquids in specific dimensions. (immibis) * Changed: Rewrote the Auto Crafting Table from the ground up. Now called “Auto Workbench”. 100 % compatible with vanilla hoppers. Items that cannot stack can’t be used in them anymore. They will not pull from adjacent inventories anymore, use hoppers/chutes instead. Crafting now has a time cost, the auto workbench does however not require power. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Improved oil physics to produce behaviour between water and lava. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Oil is now flammable. (viliml, Krapht, CovertJaguar) * Changed: Stirling engine only accepts valid fuels from pipes. Combustion engines accepts liquids containers and ice. * Bugfix: Several fixes to the laser crafting table. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Pipe wire state now persists on reload. (target*san) * Bugfix: Removed builder crafting recipe, builder from creative inventory. (mcrobin4002, SirSengir) * Bugfix: Disabled grass facades. (Krapht) * Bugfix: Fixed crash on facade removal. (Flow86) * Bugfix: Fixed addToRandomInventory. (Flow86, CovertJaguar) 3.5.3 * Bugfix: Several fixes to behaviour of pipes. Fixed a crashbug. (CovertJaguar, Player) 3.5.2 * Added: Pipe plugs. (Krapht) * Added: Config option to disable oil springs. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Some more tweaks to oil spawn. Oil lakes now also spawn in taiga biomes. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Fire is now considered a soft block. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Pipes with missing info are now deleted. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Vanilla ISided support for extraction pipes. (h/t immibis) * Bugfix: Filler flatten pattern no longer stopped by flowers. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Possibly fixed power pipe load issues. (CovertJaguar) 3.5.1 * Added: Oil springs. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Several improvements to oil spawn. Oil lakes can now also spawn in other biomes. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Better API for pipe connections. (Krapht, Flow86) * Changed: Moved block registration to FML. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Decreased packet size for pipe synch. (Krapht) * Changed: Wrenches now also use Forge’s rotation methods. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Proper blending when rendering liquids in tanks or pipes. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Several updates to fluid blocks. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Added synching of NBT data for items in pipes. (davboecki) * Changed: Improved refinery render. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Renamed the hopper to chute. (CovertJaguar) * Changed: Some minor optimizations to engines and their rendering. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Fixed redstone engine lockups. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Fixed gate rendering. (Krapht) * Bugfix: Fixed NPE when destroying markers. (Prototik) * Bugfix: Added correct particle textures for engines. (viliml) * Bugfix: Include all metadata versions when generating facades. (Krapht) * Bugfix: Fix pipe textures not being refreshed correctly when switching texture packs. (Krapht) * Bugfix: Fixed several bad texture bindings in TESRs. (CovertJaguar) * Bugfix: Iterate over all inventory slots and do not stop on first invalid slot when inserting via pipes. (Need4Speed402) * API: IMC calls to ban oil from certain biomes or allow oil lakes in them. (CovertJaguar, h/t Aroma1997) 3.5.0 Straight port to Minecraft version 1.5.1 3.4.3 *Added: Glass facades. (Krapht) *Changed: Autarchic gates now always pulse at a single, fast rate. (cpw) *Bugfix: Vines now marked as soft blocks. (CovertJaguar) *Bugfix: Prevented crash if world gen is disabled. (CovertJaguar) *Bugfix: Fixed NPE when liquid in tank has ceased to exist. (Krapht) *Bugfix: Fixed /buildcraft not working in SSP. (viper283) *Bugfix: Fixed tank filling. (CovertJaguar) *Bugfix: Pipe items now registered with FML. (CovertJaguar) *Bugfix: Version check now threaded. (Pahimar) *Localization: Several updates to locations. (Contributors) 3.4.2 Compatible with MineCraft 1.4.7 *Added: Creative tab for BC items. *Added: 3D rendering of items in pipes. (cpw) *Removed: Functionality from builder until it can be fixed to prevent world corruption. (pahimar) *Bugfix: Fixed fuel burning in combustion engines. Yielded one tick too much energy before. (snyke7) *Bugfix: Fixed quarries breaking bedrock. (CovertJaguar) *Bugfix: Pipe gui closes when pipe is destroyed. (aznhe21) *Bugfix: Fixed display issues due to overflow on combustion engines. (psxlover) *Bugfix: Added a sanity to check to emerald pipes to prevent crashes when another mod returns an invalid itemstack. 3.4.1 *Added: Emerald transport and liquid pipes. (CovertJaguar) *Added: Spring water source blocks at bedrock level. *Changed: Wood pipe and redstone engine recipes now use wood from the ore dictionary. *Changed: Coordinates of invalid pipes are now logged. (agaricusb) *Bugfix: Fixed item drops on world load. (davboecki) *Bugfix: Proper side checking for liquid pipe connections. (King_Lemming) 3.2.0 *Compatible with Minecraft 1.3.2 Combined SSP/SMP *REMOVE: Stripe Pipe *ADD: Void pipes *ADD: Sandstone pipes *ADD: Facades *ADD: Advanced Crafting Table 2.2.14 / 3.1.5 *Compatible with Minecraft 1.2.5 (2.2.13) / 3.1.3 *FIX: wooden/iron pipes input/output slots *FIX: NPE in assembly tables *FIX: builder stopping before end of work *FIX: enchanted items losing enchants when transported via pipe *FIX: laser spawning *FIX: gate performances problems with signal and redstone *FIX: iron engines doesn’t support non-bucket items *FIX: fix glowstone in blueprints (2.2.12) / 3.1.2 For Minecraft 1.1.0 BC 2.2.12 *FIX: graphical glitches when using several sub-mods adding pipes. *FIX: dupe bug in SMP machines *FIX: create hook to avoid deleting water 3.1.2 changes *FIX: buckets disapear when used on tanks *FIX: Blueprint names are now given through “subname” *FIX: background slot rendering issue *ADD: API hooks to add data to passive items. *ADD: Blueprints now offer an ON/OFF/LOOP action, allowing them to be reset. *FIX: Robot laser not being removed on robot deletion. *FIX: Blueprints should be much more resistant to exceptions. *FIX: Vines are now supported in blueprints. *FIX: Builders now correctly placed the appropriate engine. *CHANGE: Modders can now override the method creating the engine behavior *FIX: tanks should not store liquid in blueprints *CHANGE: Modders can now refine connection between different transport classes. *CHANGE: support to “use” a tool instead of “consuming” it. It is now possible to specify how to use a tool in a block placed by a blueprint. *FIX: Fillers are now fully supported in blueprint. *CHANGE: Major code optimization have been done, in particular in pipes and engines. *CHANGE: When interracting with a tank, an item that has no container will safely be consumed. *CHANGE: Diamond pipes don’t use real items anymore, but only store the item kind. *FIX: Blueprint are now resistant to changes in item ids. *FIX: Requirements for blueprint blocks are now stored in the blueprint, improving modding support. *FIX: potential NPE in builders. *CHANGE: Pipes now explode when containing more than X stacks. Before that, they will try to group items automatically. *FIX: Fillers can now plant seeds, and use items in general. *FIX: Exceptions in path markers when markers are too far away are fixed. *CHANGE: Modders can now modify the behavior of a pipe when it reaches a side ... Versions Missing ... 2.2.1 Release notes *SMP pipe render client freeze Problem related to freeze when using pipes in SMP should be fixed. *Increase oil quantity in medium deposits Medium oil deposits are now twice as frequent, and contain slightly more oil. *Wrong icon in markers when traveling in pipes Icon of markers when traveling in pipes have been fixed. *Port to SMP BuildCraft have been (re) ported to SMP. *Opening autocrafting table in SMP kicks client Auto-crafting table does crash anymore when openned from the client. *Liquids spawn next to tank if taken out Liquids can now be correctly collected from tanks. *Stone engines burn animation broken Stone engine fire animation has been fixed in the GUI. *Oil bucket config Oil and fuel bucket configuration has been fixed. *Empty bucket in iron engine prevents cooling. Iron engine can now cool down even if they contain an empty bucket. *Used Forge ISidedInventory interfaece. ISidedInventory interface is now used, enabling interaction between pipes and Forge compatible inventories such as RedPower or IndustrialCraft. *Add liquids hook Liquids hooks have been added, for sub-modding. *Iron pipes don't bounce items Iron pipe are able to bounce items again. *Oil generation is buggy Cases of no oil generated, or too much oil, should be fixed. *Unstable wooden pipe source Source of wooden pipes should not switch randomly anymore. 2.2.0 Release notes *Fix HD textures HD texture are now properly supported with liquids. *Do not open diamond pipe with pipe Diamond pipes will not open when right clicked with a pipe in hand. *Support random liquids in pumps /pipes/tanks Pipes, pumps and tanks now support any kind of liquid. *Use water to cool iron engines Iron engines can now be cooled with water. *Implement fuel Fuel, refined from oil, has been implemented. *Review pipes classes All pipes now only use one block id now, and liquids are transfered through dedicated pipes. *Implement power transport Power can be transported through dedicated pipes. *Review engine heating Iron engine now heats all the time in usage. *Investigate marker exception Markers exceptions have been fixed. *Implement refinery A refinery has been implemented. So far, only transforms oil into fuel. *Scaffolding collisionbox still full block sized Fixed collision box for quarry frame. *ID conflict detector not intelligent about oil IDs Fixed automatic id resolution when oil id changes. *Disable buildcraft specific blocks generation A specific option has been added to deactivate BuildCraft world generation *Improve liquid pipe behavior Liquid movements in pipes has been changed to avoid liquids getting stuck. *Add lava to the iron engine fuel Lava can now be used to fuel an iron engine. *Implement filling from tanks to buckets and reverse Bucket can now be used to fill tanks or get liquids from tanks. 2.2.0 Release notes *Fix pipes bounding boxes The boxes around the pipes are now fixed, improving selection / deselection. *Error setting quarries with markers in SMP Quarries set with custom sizes are now fixed in SMP. *Investigate exception with recipe book The Mining Well exception is now fix with the recipe book. *Deactivate light effects on engines Engine no longer have (wrong) light effects. *Investigate recursion in tanks Infinite recursion in tanks is fixed 1.8.1.1 Release notes I could not find these, could someone please add them if they know where to find them.